Power of Four: Life As Tobias Johnson
by Now and Always
Summary: Tobias Johnson, formally known as Tobias Eaton or Four, has spent 10 years since he saved his city but lost his love. All he wanted was to be ordinary, but he may be ready to be more.
1. Chapter 1

I am Tobias Johnson.

I have been Tobias Johnson for almost 10 years now.

I will be 28 years old, but I have seen and been through enough for at least 12 lifetimes.

I was one of the uprising that brought my small city in a full circle that brought us where we are today.

It sucks sometimes. I work as, what my mother loves to refer to, as a politician. But I'm mainly adviser to the leader of our city, Johanna Reyes (she swears she'll put me in charge one day; I just don't know if I want it). Besides that, I wanted to put my old life behind me. But it's becoming harder to know that 10 years ago, I was fighting to save my life, my friends, my love-everyone. I made tough decisions as a fragment of a man. I wanted to keep it in the past. But my mind isn't letting me. It's been 10 whole years since I last heard my Tris.

When I scattered her ashes almost eight years ago, I thought I'd be okay. And I am. Really. But I find myself lonely and miss her presence lately. I think it might mean something, but I don't want to reach out to anyone about it. It's like our group, our friends, have moved on.

But this is what I wanted. I wanted a chance to j_ust be_. I just wanted to be mild mannered Tobias Johnson. Not by my former Tobias Eaton (the name of my evil father). Or even being known by Four, my Dauntless name. I do miss it at times, being Four. I sometimes feel like that was my power-my strength. It was a name associated with strength, bravery and fear. But also with war and pain. I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss being Four sometimes. But it's just not me anymore. I don't think it can be.

I am Tobias Johnson. 28 years old, political working man.


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't want to._

The sun peers through my apartment window.

_No._

It shines across my face and onto my pillow beside me.

_Dammit._

I glance at my watch and see that it's 6:02. I have to be to work in less than an hour. I have no desire to wake up. None. I roll over to the other side of the bed. I realize I really need to wash these sheets. I hope that's the biggest of my worries today.

_That and getting out of this damned bed._

I flip the sheets off myself and put my feet on the floor. I glance at my nemesis for the morning-the sunlight that woke me up.

_If you can't beat them, join them._

I sluggishly walk over to the window and open the blinds to let the light in. It's bright and hurts my eyes. But I will say it wakes me up. I turn around to go to the closet and slip on my black tee shirt and grey sweatpants. No matter how many times I wear these things, I always am reminded of my past.

_Gray for Abnegation; Black for Dauntless._

I won't lie to myself: these are the factions where I received these clothes. I sometimes miss being a part of Dauntless; I miss the faction system sometimes. It was nice to know where I belonged but I do prefer a life without them. You can just mingle with others without anyone getting uppity about the whole thing.

I cross through my living room and kitchen and slip out my front door as quietly as I can. My neighbors, to all sides of my doors, are sleeping right now. I do assume that, anyway. No one has ever come out. I open the emergency staircase doors and start to ascend.

_One floor... Two floors... Eighth floor... and ROOF._

I come up here every morning, even though I have a severe fear of heights, I find this routine relaxing and grounding for myself and my mind. It's almost meditative. There are several punching bags available and a weapon sits on an old patio table. It was something my neighbor gave me, called a crossbow. It has a bow with a mechanism for holding and releasing arrows. It fires with a trigger. It's old, but not really rare, as far as I know. I like the feel of it in my hand.

I start off with my normal routine. Fifty jumping jacks. One hundred push-ups. Fifty crunches. Every time, this is my warm-up. I decide today I will do fight sequences. Surrounding myself in the middle of some of the old bags, I take up a fight stance. I go back. Go back to my Dauntless times. Back to being Four. This is one of those times I really enjoyed being Four. I feel strong and unstoppable.

_PUNCH.. 2...3.._

_UPPERCUT... 2..3..._

_KICK.. PUNCH... _

Varieties of combinations just flow out of me, like a second nature. I envision enemies. No one in particular, just blank faced people I pretend want to challenge me. Before I realize, it's already 6:40. I need to be showered and out of here quickly. It takes some time to get to work, but I know how to skip some steps for a quicker commute.

I run back downstairs and slip back in my door. I strip off my clothes and turn on the water in the shower. I hop in quickly-too quickly- the water hasn't warmed up yet. But I don't have time to worry about it. I scrub up quickly and rinse even quicker. The water is off in a matter of minutes as I take my towel and start to dry off. I brush my teeth and look at myself in the mirror. I look tired. I finish up as quick as I can and get dressed for work. Luckily, I don't think Johanna has anything important planned this morning, but you never know what she may of set up after I left.

One more glance of my watch, and it's out the door I go.


End file.
